


Run

by Magnetism_bind



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Dreams, Established Relationship, M/M, Memories, Tumblr Prompts, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24947758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind
Summary: Silver dreams of the rocks often.
Relationships: Captain Flint | James McGraw/John Silver
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Run

Silver dreams of the rocks often. It seems a faraway, distant memory now, that dark night of being chased and yet it could have easily taken a very different turn. How would things have gone if it hadn’t been Flint who caught him and pressed him up against the rocks that night? 

“What’re you thinking about?” Flint’s voice breaks through the silence. 

“Do you remember that night, that first night you were chasing me for the page?” Silver answers.

“Of course I remember.“ There’s the faintest breath of laughter in Flint’s voice. “Why’re you thinking of that?”

“Do you ever think of how different things might have been if Vane had been the one to catch me, and not you?”

Flint frowns. “Do you worry about that? It’s in the past.”

“I know but it’s a memory that replays itself often, like it’s something I’m meant to understand. That it happened for a reason I still don’t quite comprehend.”

“I’d say this is reason enough, wouldn’t you?” Flint’s hand reaches over and rests on Silver’s chest.

Silver turns his head and looks at the man lying in bed beside him. “Perhaps.”

“Perhaps.“ Flint repeats. "Would you like another reason?”

“No, this one is quite sufficient.” Silver assures him. He places his hand over Flint’s. 

In his head it’s not that simple. In his head it still feels like there’s part of him out there on the rocks, that could still get caught by Vane, and the whole trajectory of these last few years would be altered unbearably. It would have been so easy for things to be different. If he ever takes what he has for granted, Flint here, beside him, alive, he’s afraid he’ll lose it. So he lets the memory run, lets the past remain alive, and every morning that he wakes to find Flint still there, Silver breathes easy in the dawn.


End file.
